Kandrew: Opposites Attract
by AbiiOOx
Summary: Kandrew One-shots...rated K just incase ;
1. Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Notes; A collection of Kandrew one-shots, and little drabble-y things. Some sad and angsty, or fluffy and happy, or totally A/U, but all are inspired by songs. Comments and reviews please?? ;D**

**Your Guardian Angel. **

She can still see his lifeless body on the bed, tubes and wires leading to various machines scattered around the sterile room.

This vision is etched on her mind.

She can still hear the deafening sound of the machine when his heart stopped beating. It rings in her ears at night, when she can not sleep.

This sound will never leave her.

She can still feel his cold hand against hers, as she held it, praying that he'd make a full recovery and soon, they'd be happy as they once were.

But this was reality, not a fairytale.

She can still feel the pain she felt as tears fell from her eyes, as the doctors pulled her away and took her into a separate room.

Now, she stares down at his grave.

She never got to say goodbye, not properly. She never got to tell him how much she loved him, one last time.

She holds an envelope between her fingers.

It was given to her by one of the doctors at the hospital, who claimed it was found between Andrew's belongings.

It's been a week now, and as she stands infront of his grave, at his funeral, she finally decides to read it.

She cries and she reads the words,

"Your guardian angel. Always."

**Comments? ;D**


	2. Losing You Part One

**A/N; An update. Sorry it's been a while; writer's block, again. Still, I'm back with another one-shot, that I suppose is alot like the last one. This has more meaning to myself, though. This might come in a few parts; about three perhaps? Anyways, I'll not bore you any longer. Review please?**

Losing You; Part One - Accidentally In Love.

Fate brought them together; it just wasn't fair that fate would be the one thing that would tear them apart.

--+--

_"It's just in the back pocket." He said, nonchalantly._

_All she'd been looking for, were some reports from his various teaching classes. She'd never thought that, while searching through the depths of his briefcase, she'd find something that would genuinely take her breath away. _

_"I think I-" She froze. _

_Slowly, she retracted her hand, taking with it a small, velvet box. _

_He noticed her sudden silence and looked up from the newspaper he'd began to read. And, with her silence, came the silence of the entire staff, who at that time, were sipping on their tea or coffe, during the morning break. _

_He felt his colleagues' eyes watch him, as his throat constricted. This was not the way he wanted her to find out. _

_"Wha-W." She couldn't speak either. Thankfully, Steph was on hand to interfere. _

_"What's this then, ? Popping the question, I see." Her tone was smug, which made Andrew cringe even more. He'd always hated being the centre of attention, despite how sometimes people would say otherwise. _

_He practically leapt to his feet, frantically thinking of words to say. _

_"Actually, I. Um." Tiny beads of sweat began to form on his brow. Steph bit her bottom lip; this would teach him never to speak about her to Jack. _

_"There's no time like the present, Andrew." _

_Taking the deepest breath, and swallowing visibly, he stepped forward and took the box from Kim's hands. _

_He knelt to her level, and words started to escape his lips. All of which, had been debated within the privacy of his own mind, for weeks._

_"In truth, I've been thinking about this for a long while now. I've tried asking you before; a few times, actually. Though, being the coward that I am, never went through with it. I love you, Kim. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do me the greatest of honours, and marry me?" _

_By now, he was on his right knee, holding the box before him. He lifted the lid, revealing a delicate ring, with a diamond set in the middle. It glistened in the summer sun, as it shone through the gaps in the blind. _

_It seemed that those passing moments, felt like days. He'd never known suspense like it. _

_"Yes; I'll marry you." _

_--+--_

_"Do you, Andrew James Treneman, take thee Kimberley Jane Campbell, to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_He said, nerves strangling his vocal chords, making his voice jump atleast an octave higher than what was normal. His hands shook slightly, as he slid the silver band on her finger, but smiled blrightly when she smiled back. _

_His heart soared when the Vicar finally announced them as 'Husband and Wife'. _

_It was in that moment he realised why people call their Wedding Day, as the happiest day of their lives._

_-+-_

_"I'm just glad you made it though with out being sick; Jack told me how nervous you were." _

_He flashed her a hurt expression, but the laughter that he couldn't help but supress, escaped him soon after. _

_Once again, they both lapsed into a contented silence as they stared upwards to the star-lit sky above. _

_"Kim? Andrew?"_

_Steph called from the entrance to the hotel, where the Wedding Reception had began two hours earlier. _

_They'd been lying in the gardens, enjoying some time together. _

_"There you are!" _

_They heared hurried footsteps and soon, a rather out-of-breath French Teacher appeared beside them. _

_"I've been looking for you two; time for your 'first dance'."_

---

He pulled her close; his hands resting upon her waist, while her's slid around his neck. In their embrace, they both swayed gently with the music, savouring each moment.

They didn't know that their moments were soon to be cut short.

For, half way into the song, his vision became blurred; he became dizzy. His mouth became dry, and he collapsed to the floor.

Then, everything went black.


End file.
